Do You Want To Build A Snowman
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: Dis is so lonely without her big brother. Why wont he just play with her? Maybe...Maybe he might want to play in the snow for a bit? Songfic! Do you want to build a snowman from Frozen. All hobbit characters are owned by J.R.R Tolkein. Hints slightly at one sided Dwalin/Dis because lets be honest thats just too cute.


**Hey everybody! Long time no see! Okay okay! Please dont kill me! I know I have a lot of other stories to do...*says under breath* and a couple news ones to write still... BUT I JUST HAD TO!**

**So if you know the new Disney movie Frozen, then you know this song. Its called Do You Want To Build A Snowman. Its very sweet and I highly suggest you hear it/ see the movie. This is in Dis's point of view because really, her and Thorin basically are all alone after the Battle of Moria. This is all out of my brain, so I really have no clue if Thorin ignored his sister all the time, if Dis really got pregnant before her husband died, what his name is, or if she was really that close with Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. **

**Please dont forget to review and let me know what you guys thought. By the way, if theres a lot of mistakes its because 1: I havent written in a while, 2: Im actually pretty sick right now, and 3: Spell check is being an ass and isnt working.**

Thorin is always so busy! I get that he's the oldest, really I do! But I miss my brother... Ferins pretty cool, I love him too, really! But Ferin was always so much trouble, and while he was fun, he just wasnt Thorin. Thorin had always been there when I needed someone and most often, nobody else would do. He was my protector, my best friend...but know I barely see him.

Sometimes I spy on his swordsmanship classes, he hates that. He gets mad at me for distracting him and tells me to leave. It makes me so sad...Its almost like he hates me now. I've overheard Balin talk to him about treating me better. He says he just wants to make sure he'll be the best king he can when the time comes. I think there's something he isn't telling me. I don't know...I just miss him.

Today when I woke up, there was snow on the ground! Its my perfect chance! Thorins swordmanship lessons would be canceled and he'll finally have time for me!

I dressed in my purple and white tunic and ran as fast as I could to his room. A bunch of servants and elder dwarves would tell me to slow down or just laughed, but I was way too excited to care. Then I ran right into somebody and fell.

"Morning lassie dear! Where you in a hurry to get to?"

I giggled looking up to Balin. He never got upset when I ran into on accident. Him and his little brother Dwalin, Thorins best friend, were constantly on my side. Like Thorin, they were my protectors, my family.

"It snowed this morning Mr. Balin!" I squeaked in happiness, "Thorin wont have lessons so he finally has time to play with me!"

"Well then let's go find him." He took my small hand into his, "Shall we princess?"

I squeaked again before dragging Balin the rest of the way to Thorins room. I knocked a couple of times and buzzed with excitement.

"Thorin! Thorin it snowed!" I called, "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away..." I paused for a second, waiting for him to talk, but he didn't.  
"We used to be best buddies and now we're not. Please just tell me why..." I smiled again as my excitement returned, "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a Snowman."

"Go away Dis!" Thorin called back, sounding irritated, "Im busy."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to do anything anymore...I just wanted to go back to bed.

"Okay..." I said quietly, "Um...bye..."

Things seem a bit more strained lately. A big pretty rock was found in the mines a few months back and grandfather keeps a close eye on it a lot. It seems like he's getting sick...mother says he's made of stone and will be fine. I know she's lying though. I know its only a matter of time.

I think Thorin knows too. He's been awfully grouchy and all since the stone was found. Maybe he doesn't like it either? I think it's a bit too much myself. He's taken up way more responsibility since grandfather sickness first started seems tired and scared. I think he needs a break from being a prince, just for a bit at least.

I skipped to Thorins room, coming across the Fundin brothers on my way. They were talking quietly with each other when I popped in.

"Morning Mr. Balin, Mr. Dwalin."

"Morning Lady Dis." Balin smiled.

"Morning princess!" Dwalin grinned as he picked me up and spun me around.

He used to do that all the time when I was little. Him and Thorin would pick me up and I'd feel on top of the world. They had to be two of the tallest dwarves I had ever known. I giggled as Dwalin set me down and slinked and arm around my shoulders.

"So what do we owe the please this morning lassie?" Balin asked, rolling his eyes at us.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Is Thorin in his room?"

"Aye..."

"Perfect!" I squeaked before placing a kiss on Dwalins cheek and Balins forehead before running off.

"Where are ye goin"?" Dwalin called but I was too excited to reply.

When I reached Thorins room, I skidded to a halt and nearly fell over. Graceful I am not.

"Thorin it snowed last night. Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our sled down the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" my smile started to fade, "It gets a little lonely, with all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

I heard Dwalin and Balin approach by the time I was done. Surely they would play with us too. We could pretend they were actually part of our family. Balin could be the father, and Dwalin could be Thorins twin brother or something. It's not that I didn't love my family..., I just loved them a bit more.

"Dis," Thorin shouted through the door, "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Okay..."I sighed, trying really hard not to cry, "See you at dinner I guess..."

I started walking away, deliberately facing away from Dwalin and Balin. While they loved Thorin just as much as I did, they would put his head through the stone if they knew I was going to cry.

"Lady Dis...?"

"...Princess? Ye okay?"

"Yeah, " I sniffled, trying to make it sound like I was fine, "I'm just um...Im gonna find Villi. See if maybe he wants to um... go for a walk or something... I'll cath you guys later, okay?"

I didn't wait for their answers before quickly walking down the hall. Once I turned the corner I broke into a sprint in search of my perfect boyfriend. Yes, we argued from time to time, but Vili was always there when I needed someone to listen. The only one who I knew would keep everything just between us. Oh how I loved him, needed him.

I found him in the market, buying some flowers. I didn't care who they were for or why. I wrapped my arms around him without any warning and nearly knocked him over.

"Huh? Oh, morning my love. How are yo..." he stopped and lifted my face to look at him, "Whats wrong my beloved?"

All I could do was hug him tighter as silent tears fell. Being the wonderful dwarf he was, he held me in turn and kissed the top of my head, trying to calm me down.

Its been several months since the dragon stole Erebor from us. Everyday, all I want to do is cry. Nothing is going as planed and my world is crumbling down around me.

I've lost so much. Mother was killed inside the mountain when Smaug attacked. She refused to leave the home she had raised her young family in. I'm not sure what killed her first, crumbling stone, smoke, or worst of all the flames from the dragon himself. But mother was only the beginning.

When the dwarves of Erebor scattered, most of us traveled to the Blue Mountains. It wasnt long before grandfather decided they had to take back the mines that we had lost. Grandfather lead as many brave warriors as he could to the Mines of Moria. Grandfather and father went, including Thorin and Ferin as well as my only friends left, Balin and Dwalin, and Vili, my now husband. They all left me and promised to return with word of their glory. Before they left, I pulled the Fundin brothers aside. I told them that I knew the others wouldn't listen, but that if things were looking hopeless, to run and return to me. I would rather have them as deserters then have them as numbers on the death toll. The night before the warriors set out, I went to Vili. We spent the night together (yes exactly what you're thinking) and at dawn, right before they left, I took out the silver ribbon that I always wore in my hair. I tied it around his neck, like a tie, under his armor and said my goodbyes.

I never expected that for some of them, it really was our last goodbyes. When they returned, only a quarter of those who left had returned. Once I saw the old familiar faces of my best friends, I let out the breath I had been holding. I ran to them and hugged them both tightly, crying in relief.

"Hey there princess..." Dwalin whispered into my hair.

I looked between them both and grinned from ear to ear. I was so excited to tell them the news.

"Oh you two! I have the best news ever!"

"Lady Dis...we need to tel—" Balin started but was cut off.

"No no! You two must know!"

"Princess—" Dwalin tried but was soon stopped.

I had grabbed Dwalin hand and placed it on my stomach, waiting expectantly for it to happen. Balin looked on a terrified look in his eye, as Dwalin looked to her with confusion. The confusion soon disappeared as he felt a small movement. Now a mixture of shock and sorrow clouded his vision.

"Ye...Ye cant be..."

I nodded quickly.

"I am! Two in fact. The healer said if you listen closely, you can hear to separate heart beats, neither of which are mine."

I was so caught up in my excitement that I missed the looks shared between the brothers. In stead I looked around, searching for the others.

"Where are the others! I must tell them! Father and grandfather will be so pleased! And Thorin and Ferin, they'll have nephews or nieces to spoil! Oh and Vili! My sweet husband! He always wanted children! I cant wait to see his face! Where—"

Balin stopped my babbling. One thing he had rarely ever did was hug me. The only times he had done that before was when grandmother and mother died, and again before leaving for the mines. It wasnt a quick hug either, like one you would give someone out of joy. No. No this one was heavy and held sorrow.

"Balin..." I asked, "Balin what's wrong?" I looked to Dwalin who had tears in his eyes, "What arent you telling me?"

"Many were lost in the battle Princess..."

"Dwalin...where is my family...?" my voice was shaking.

"They all fought their hardest lassie. They truly did..."

"Where. Are. They?" now I too was shaking.

"Thorin..." Dwalin swallowed, "...Thorin alone survives of the royal sons of Durin..."

I gasped, my stomach falling. Tears met my eyes and I grasped onto Balin tightly. No...no this couldn't be happening...! Please...please Alue tell me its a lie!

"...And my...my husband...?"

Dwalin put out his fist, palm up and slowly opened it. Inside his hand was a bloody, muddy, torn up silver ribbon. I don't know if its possible...but I can honestly say that I felt my heart shatter into nothing. My parents, my grandfather, my brother, my husband...all dead. I grabbed on to Balin and looked around.

There, standing at the base of the gates, stood my only blood left. Thorin, scars running across his face, his clothes in tatters, blood, dirt, and sweat covering his skin, stood alone. He was gazing around at the other dwarves, reuniting, receiving the news of death, or completely broken down into sobbing messes, cursing Alues name. Almost like he knew she was looking, his eyes met hers. The crystal blue that she had always adored now were cold and turned her soul to ice. She saw the white of his eyes slowly turn pink at his unshed tears as flashes of sorrow and despair flickered through. It was like as long as they kept staring, then time would stay paused forever. But in moments, he blinked and all the outside world returned. The screams, the cries, the all around sound of anguish and despair. He turned and left, entering the palace, leaving me to cry into Balin and Dwalin.

And its been like that these past few weeks since then. We havent spoken a word to one another. Not even at the burials of our kin. Thorin hasn't left his room since then. It was a cold palace...inside and out.

The last snow of the year had just fallen. It blanketed over all the fallen of Durins folk. Maybe...Maybe Thorin would want to talk. Maybe now he had time for me...even if just for a moment. Just to hold me like he used to. To lie and tell me everything will be okay. I couldn't raise my children in such a cold place without him. I needed him...now more than ever before.

Softly I knocked on his door.

"Thorin... Please I know you're in there." I sighed, "People are asking where you've been. They say "have courage"; and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, please just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me... What are we going to do...?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. He wasnt saying anything. It was almost like having lost everything. All I had to cling to were memories. Memories and silence.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I choked out before sobbing.


End file.
